Sweet Surrender
by shad0wg8
Summary: Halloween fic. Asami takes Akihito to a costume party...


Disclaimer: No, I do not own these incredibly smexy characters. This is a work of fiction done for shits and giggles.

Sweet Surrender

By: shad0wg8

"I took the liberty of getting your costume ready for you."

That should have been Akihito's first warning that his evening was going to be anything but normal.

"But, I was going to wear my-"

"No. You are _not_ wearing that…" Asami searched for a word to properly describe Akihito's choice of costume, "monstrosity."

Akihito harrumphed and slunk sulkily into the bedroom, and immediately came running out, his face almost purple.

"ASAMI!"

The older man smirked, watching the photographer sputter in rage.

"W-what the hell?! I am not wearing_ that_! Bastard!" Akihito yelled, his voice rising in volume and pitch as he went on.

"Either you put it on yourself, or…" Asami let the threat linger in the air, waiting for his boy to take the bait.

"Or what?" Akihito challenged, hands clenched at his sides and an obstinate expression set on his face.

"Or, I put it on for you." Asami's eyes gleamed with mischief. "Which means we better get started now, because-"

"But the party isn't for another… three… Oh hell no!"

The younger man quickly scrambled back into the bedroom, slamming the door shut. He swallowed nervously and tried to collect his thoughts. His costume was lying there on the bed. Asami was on the other side of the door. Neither one was very appealing from his point of view.

"Akihito…"

He jumped at the sound of Asami's deep voice carrying through the wood.

"F-fine! I'll wear it," he conceded grudgingly.

"Good boy. Now why don't you come out here so we can have some dinner before we leave?"

Akihito sighed, slumping against the door. Tonight was going to be hell.

------------------------

Akihito sat petulantly beside Asami in the car, refusing to look at the man and instead studying the scenery flashing by. The photographer shifted uncomfortably and wrapped his arms around his bare chest.

"Couldn't you at least have let me wear a shirt?"

"No. Just be glad I got the black instead of the pink."

Akihito's head snapped up at that.

"You wouldn't dare."

"Behave tonight, or I _will_ get it in pink and make you wear it for me tomorrow. All day."

"I thought you didn't like other people looking at what was yours," Akihito countered obstinately.

"So you admit that you're mine?"

Akihito's face flared up and he snapped his mouth shut. He was only wadding into deeper water the more he tried to argue, and if he kept it up… he'd end up drowning. But, he couldn't go down without a fight, right?

"You're really a sick pervert," he snapped. "Going so far as to do this," he tugged at his "name tag" dangling from his bowtie collar. The heart shaped piece of red metal nestled nicely against his collarbone, reading in clear, bold letters: Aki-chan. He quickly released the tag and scrunched himself against the door as Asami leaned in closer.

"Would you prefer I mark you in some other way?" Asami drawled, his warm breath skimming over Akihito's ear. He gave the long, pale neck a small nip before pulling away. Akihito shuddered against the door, staring resolutely out the window.

------------------------

Akihito sat at the bar, picking at the diamond cufflinks securing his white wrist-cuffs. Why did Asami have to be such a kinky bastard? Everyone was staring at him. Which he was sure the damn man was aiming for when he got the costume. He was practically _naked_, god damn it! The only thing covered was his ass, and that only barely. The blonde let out a heavy sigh, fingers rubbing soothing circles on his temples as he felt a headache coming on. At least it wasn't Asami's club. The man would have to follow _some_ rules instead of making his own. He hoped.

With no one to talk to and nothing to do, Akihito scanned down the list of drinks on the menu. Nothing but alcohol. Just great. But he was thirsty, and he doubted Asami would look kindly on him sneaking away to the restroom to get water. Before he got half-way down the list, the small card was snatched away.

"Hey! I was…"

A brightly wrapped lollipop was shoved in his face and he angrily yanked it from the bartender's fingers.

"I'm not a kid!" Akihito huffed, perturbed at the man's assumption that he wasn't of age. However, before he could really lay into the uniformed bartender, an arm slipped around his waist from behind.

"Enjoying yourself?"

Akihito wisely stayed silent for once, quickly unwrapping the lollipop and shoving it in his mouth to silence any vindictive comments. He hopped off the bar stool and allowed Asami to steer him to a small, secluded booth in a little alcove. He scooted across the seat and focused his attention on the dance floor, trying his best to ignore the man sitting all to close to him.

Out of the corner of his eye, Asami watched Akihito give the sugary treat another languid lick before sucking it between moist, pouty lips. The older man could vividly imagine what that wicked little tongue was doing to the lollipop inside that hot, luscious mouth. His cock twitched as Akihito slowly pulled the sucker out, the slick, hard red globe sliding slowly past his boy's pursed lips.

Akihito suddenly realized that Asami was watching him, a blush coloring his cheeks as he realized what he'd been doing. Asami smirked at the boy, enjoying the way his face flushed and he shifted uncomfortably. The smirk widened into a full out grin as he remembered something unique about the candy this club served: They were all laced with aphrodisiacs. Tonight was going to be extremely entertaining…

------------------------

Two lollipops and some fruity alcoholic concoction later, Akihito was beginning to feel the combined effects of the alcohol and aphrodisiacs. He was inexplicably warm, even though he was dressed in nothing but a little pair of leather short-shorts. He groaned as yet _another_ suited yakuza approached their table. He wanted to go home. He wanted to get out of this stupid club, take off the damn shorts, and… His train of though derailed as Asami placed a hand on his thigh. The light touch shot through him like lightning, his skin hot and tingling where the large hand rested. The photographer swallowed thickly and chanced a glance at the older man. He watched the man's lips move as he talked, a sudden, overwhelming urge to suck on them lancing through him.

Pressing his lips to Asami's jaw, he began to nibble down to the man's mouth, delighted when a strong arm wrapped around his waist and pulled him closer. Asami gave in to the temptation and turned, his teeth pulling at Akihito's bottom lip before he slipped in his tongue. The boy leaned into him and sighed appreciatively, one hand coming up to clutch at Asami's jacket. The older man gave a grunt of surprise as Akihito crawled onto his lap, grinding his hips down. He leaned into the kiss, happy to submit to Asami's demanding tongue.

"Asami…" It was breathless and raspy, followed by a quite moan as Asami's hands drifted down to squeeze the boy's ass. Akihito's head fell forward to rest on Asami's shoulder as he rolled his hips against the man again. He could feel Asami's arousal, hot and hard through the slacks. And he wanted it desperately.

"Asami, please…" Akihito whimpered, his shorts becoming unbearably tight; his breathing beginning to hitch.

------------------------

Akihito wasn't sure how they had ended up in the club's public restroom, and he didn't really care. He just wanted Asami to put it in him all ready and screw him good and heard, as well as felt, the low chuckle. A strangled noise escaped as he turned a vibrant shade of pink. He hadn't said that out loud, had he? Oh god…

Asami pressed him up against the door, caging him in and kissing him hungrily. Akihito responded eagerly, tangling long fingers into silky, slicked back hair. He began to tug at Asami's hair as he felt light-headed from the lack of oxygen. As Asami released his lips and trailed kisses down his throat, Akihito sucked in shaky breaths. He arched into the hand that pressed lightly against his groin, gasping as sharp teeth bit down on one sensitive nipple. A warm tongue quickly soothed over the stinging bite sending shivers down his spine.

He hadn't even realized they'd been moving until his backside bumped into the counter. Asami hoisted him up onto it, placing himself between Akihito's spread thighs. Akihito squirmed against him, relishing in the friction it created. He pulled Asami down for another kiss, desperate for the contact. His head fell back, the black rabbit ears that had been perched on his head falling to the counter and clattering into a sink as Asami's lips once more traveled down his throat. The shorts were the next thing to go, yanked roughly down his legs. Akihito shuddered as the cool air hit his enflamed cock, head falling back to bang against the large wall to wall mirror as Asami knelt between his legs and slipped him into his mouth. He blacked out for a moment, and when he came back to himself he was once more on his feet, turned to face the mirror and counter.

"Asami?" His voice wavered as he felt the man press against him from behind. A hand drifted down his spine, calloused fingertips brushing between his cheeks and pausing. One finger slowly, torturously slipped inside him as Asami's other hand came up to grab his chin. He lifted his face up, forcing Akihito to look at himself in the mirror. A soft groan fell from his swollen lips as he saw himself in the reflection. As a second finger joined the first, his eyes fluttered shut, only to snap open as Asami bit down on his shoulder. Hard.

He was forced to watch himself as Asami's fingers played with him, sliding inside and rubbing against his most intimate places. His breath fogged the mirror as he panted against the reflective glass, eyes hooded and face flushed. Asami's dark bangs fell over his shoulder, contrasting sharply with his pale skin. Hickeys and bite marks dotted his neck and shoulders, the memory of how he got them making him moan throatily. His eyes began to water as he felt himself approaching the edge, teetering there, left at the mercy of his tormentor and savior.

"Asami, Asami please," Akihito begged, thrusting back against those skillful fingers, wanting more, frantic, sweaty, and hopelessly aroused. Asami responded by releasing his chin and slipping his hand down, coming to rest as it slipped around his weeping shaft. Akihito was so far gone it only took a few strokes to bring him to completion. His body convulsed as he came, a loud cry of pleasure echoing off the walls before he slumped against the counter breathless and sated. Asami quickly cleaned him up, pulling the tiny shorts back up and placing the ears back on his head. Leaning in, he placed his lips against the boy's ear.

"Let's go home now," Asami whispered, smiling against the shell of Akihito's ear as he felt the boy shiver. Yes, tonight was going to be interesting indeed.


End file.
